Ne Dit Rien
by x-Melodyz-x
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were engaged. On one tradgic night, he lost her. Three years later, Syaoran recieves a strange e-mail claiming Sakura is still alive. More messages kept coming one after the after, leading him to the truth behind all the lies. SS


**Hello everyone. Before you guys all say, that this story is the same and your just repeating it, It's not. I've stopped Line up, because i'm not into to it no more but, this is along the same line as it, but it's very different, I was also influenced by a movie aswell. For each chapter I'm going to try ad make it at least 3000-5000 works at least. That way, if I don't manage to update anytime soon, it'll sort of be alright. right? Also don't be discouraged if some part of this story is in a different language, because due to the locations it'll be in different languages, like french or spanish (I speak french and spanish, so it'll be easy for me to understand), but I will put translations so you understand it all. The title is called 'Ne dire rien' thats french for 'Say Nothing'.**

**Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were engaged to eachother. On one tradgic night, he lost her and she was titled dead. Three years later, Syaoran recieves a strange e-mail claiming Sakura is still alive. More messages kept coming one after the after, and an image of her. With each and every message, it leads his closer to the truth behind the lies.**

**--Ne dire rien--**

**--Chapter 01 - **The Past--

The man shot up from his bed, his breathing was ragged and irregular. Beads of sweat began building up on his forhead. After a few minutes passed by the male regained composure. His head turned to face the picture that lay on top of his bedside table. It was a picture of him and a girl, who was in fresh into eighteen. The man had his am around her and they were holding up up their hands showing off silver and gold bands encircled around their fingers.

The girls ring was attached to a huge emerald rock with tiny diamond around it. A very expensive ring, only bought for special occasion, of course this was a special occasion, because he had just propsed to her. The man's ring was different and simple, a small diamond was encrusted in the silver band and carved around the ring in capital letters were: SAKURA.

The name of his very first love. Of course he had been with several girls in the past, far too many to even count, but he never loved anyone more than her. She was meant to be his wife, but she was gone...Three years on from that day and the man couldn't even force himself to forget. It was too hard forgetting someone you loved, it was a struggle to wake up knowing they wouldn't be there and even harder to wipe their faces from you mind. You were never meant to froget the dead, but everyone told him to do that, because he would just keep hurting.

The man lifted himself up from his king sized bed, his grey cotton pants were hang loosely around his lower torso. The man was extremely good looking, even more good looking that the latin, england playing football star: Cristiano Ronaldo. **(A/N: I love that guy, seriously. He's not hot...he's HAWT!).**

He rested at 6'2 with breath taking and intense amber eyes. His skin was golden in colour, and his hair was it's usual messy chocolate brown colour. His lips were shaped and soft, and his skin was flawless. His body looked like it was carved out from granite and each and every muscle was toned and well defined right down to the muscle along his lower torso. But he didn't have bulging biceps like those other body builders who looked like they'd soon blow up if their muscles expanded any further.

Trodding into his own private bathroom, he looked himself in the mirror. His face was slighty stubbed, and his eyes lost their shine. Sighing to himself, he stripped himself of his clothes **(A/N: This goes out to the Syaoran-fans! Lol) **and entered the glass encased shower.

Letting the warm water poured down on his as his muscles relaxed, he closed his eyes, thinking about that painful day...

--F l a s h b a c k--

"Catch me if you can!" A girl fresh into her eighteens, giggled running through the field of grass. Her jade green summer dress flowed behind her, aswell as her auburn tresses.

A twenty year old man ran after her, a huge smile on his face and his eyes dancing in content. "I'm right behind you, Sakura," He said, before pouncing on her. "I got you," he whispered.

"And I got you," the girl named 'Sakura' whispered, pulling him down with her as they layed down on the green gass. Sakura laid on top of him, as the shared sweet kisses. The man showered her with soft butterfly kisses on the nose, eyes, forehead and lips.

"I love you," His whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

"I love you too, Syao." She was the first one he let call her that, not even his closest friends and family weren't allowed to call him that. He alway's demanded that they called him Syaoran.

Syaoran got off her and helped her sit up. "Sakura, I wanted to do this ages ago, but we were too young and I'm not sure if **they **would allow the relationship to go on between us in proffession. But I realized I was foolsih for caring, so I'm doing this now." Syaoran said, kneeling down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her, taking out a small box with a gorgeous ring presented with it. The girls eyes brimmed with tears, upon seeing this, his face fell and his heart even lower.

"Yes! yes, yes, yes. A thousand times!" Sakura jumped and hugged him. She broke the hug and looked at him passionately in the eyes, before sharing a sweet and passion filled kiss with him. "I love you," She whispered, sealing his lips with her's.

"Come on, I set up a picnic down near by the lake." Syaoran said, lifting her up bridal style, he carried her to the designated area. The two enjoy the scrumptuous picnic together with a little laughs and kisses here and there. The sun was setting as the sky turned a vibrant mix of bright pink, orange, red and yellow.

"Lets take a photo to remember this," Sakura said, fishing through the picnic basket, searching for a camera. Taking it out, she set the timer for 30 seconds and set it on the picnic basket. The couple got together, with Syaoran's arm slinked around her shoulder. They were both holding up their hands so that the rings could be seen. With the bright flash of the camera, the picture was taken.

The coupled laid on the picnic blanket, side by side, looking up at the harmoniously coloured sky. As hours passed by, the sky was a night blanket. The two were still in the same position holding hands.

"We should get going now, it's late," Syaoran said getting up.

"No, can I just have a dip in the lake?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"You can't go swimming in a lake at night," Syaoran said.

"I'll just dip my foot in, please, just for a minutes." Sakura pleaded.

"Okay, but one minute. No more." Syaoran said, watching her walked a few feet away. He could hear her giggling along with the sound of water splashing. Syaoran laid back down. He shot right up when a peircing scream hit his ears. It was Sakura, she was in danger.

Running down to the lake, he saw Sakura thrashing around in the water, she was drowning. Sakura was a good swimmer so why was she having difficulty. "S-syaoran! Help!" Sakura coughed and spluttered as huge amount of water filled her.

"I'm coming, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sakura screamed, Syaoran was prepared to dive in, when a pain shot through his back up to his head. He began swaying slightly as the amber in his eyes were gone leaving the empty, souless whites. Syaoran's body tipped into the lake, slowly sinking done to the bottom.

The last thing he heard was a thump sound and then, nothing...

--E n d F l a s h b a c k--

Syaoran drenched body, shook out from his reverie. His muscles instantly tensed up, his blood boiled with anger, coursing through his veins.

It took him a year and a half to clear his name. When the police found his body, on land, they started digging into the incident, two months ofter that day, Syaoran was named suspect. It was a long and hard exprience. The police and government started looking into his files, details and data.

Sakura was titled dead, they found her body naked and tangled far dwon into the woods. Everyone was working one the case; forensics, journalist, police, goverment official even biologist were taken part. SLD was under close supervison.

The SLD was New York's CIA undeground headquaters. Sakura was also a spy along with syaoran, who pushed up to be a top ranking spy.

Being a spy agent-especially a top ranking one-meant that you had to be careful where ever you went. There were possibilities that spies would get spyed on, wired or bugged. In some cases assassins would be sent after you. It wasn't an easy life, and you'd do well to keep yourself hidden.

The three top rules were; one, trust no one. Two, always keep everything **strictly **business and three, never let the enemy be able to read you-under any circumstances. These rule were beaten and engraved into you, by eleven hardcore years of training; physically, mentally and emotionally. Training physically was mainly based on hand-to-hand combat, weaponry skills, medical skills, (unless you find yourself in a nasty situation of having to tend to someones wound, or in the unfortunate event of you having to tend to your own).

Mental training, was in someways like school, it taught you everything necessary, like geography.Training your emotions, was learning to control your emotions and not letting them take over you.

The New York headquarters were underground, secured with the state of the art technology; eye scan, finger print scan, hidden camera's, armed guards and in the unfortunate case of intruders a lock down sequence, that can only be activated by three people namely the head of the SLD and two other beings, (that piece of information had not been revealed). Each and every weapon held by the SLD have been registered and are easily tracked down in case of betrayal. Betrayal is a crime that would not be tolerated by the SLD. If any agent was charged with betrayal, they would be faced with an immediate death sentence.

Since the last betrayal was carried out by Kurt Franklin agent 58783, everyone who was a member of the USNY was present and witnessed the death of the deceased ex-spy. Every since no one dared to be so bold.

Stepping out of the shower, Syaoran grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Water trickled down his glistening body. **(A/N: Again for you syaoran lovers! Loolz). **Syaoran opened up his bathroom cuboard a took out shaving faom and all the nessecities for his morning rituals.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Syaoran fished through his closet bringing out a black Armani suit, a black Dior shirt and a silver Cartier tie. He inserted Cartier cufflinks into his shirt. Checking himself in the mirror, **(A/N: No, he's not vain) **Syaoran grabbed his car keys off his desk and left his apartment.

Taking his car keys with him, he left his apartment for the parking lot. Unlocking his Jaguar XF, revved up the engine and drove off for work.

Sakura and Syaoran met in one of their training sessions years back. He was the student teacher and Sakura was the student. After Sakura made a slightly rude comment, Syaoran made it his number one goal to pick on her at every chance he got. This of course resulted in fights and large arguments, even attempts to leave Syaoran crippled for life-mostly on Sakura's part. Just to think about those days made a smirk appear on Syaoran's face.

But, it wasn't all bad, no. In fact after their little 'hate me' phase, Sakura and Syaoran slowly started getting along, eventually that blossomed in a love filled relationship. Syaoran stared at the tall building before him. It would never be the same, not without Sakura.

**_New York, SDL HQ, 9:00 AM_**

Parking his car in its usual parking space, Syaoran entered the tall building. Passing by the empty room, he made his way to the elevators and pressed the 'down button'. Punching in the security code, that was only given to special and reliable members. Syaoran waiting patiently in the descended elevator. The main HQ wasn't located in the displayed part of the building, rather, it was underground.

A soft ding was heard before the doors opened welcoming Saran to the titanium double door. Going through his usual routine consisting of an eye scan and finger print scan. In big. bold green writing the small screen read: ACCESS. The doors automatically slid open. Syaoran was greeted by agents walking around to their designated area. Walking further down was a large room, were hundreds of people working away at their computers, searching for relevant details, locations or tracking down targets.

Syaoran went further down the hallway until he came up to another titanium door. Going through the same procedure, he went through before. The doors slid open, allowing Syaoran access.

The room was about a two quarters of the data room. The walls were dark green and the carpet was black. A large oval table sat in the middle of the room, fit for twelve people. There was only seven people sitting at the table.

Joe Lewis, the head. Eriol, the head of the geopgraphical and coordination department, along with the gagdet department. Tomoyo was Eriol's assistant and she was responsible for SDL gear. Samantha Hannock-Smith, head of the Forensics department. Micheal Randelle, a data co-assistant. Logan Banks, a goverment official representative. Last but not least, Syaoran Li.

"Morning." Joe Lewis said curtly.

"Good morning all," Syaoran, said.

"There are some very improtant people here today. I have a new mission for you, this will be a solo mission, until the time I need to enforce you with someone else."

"What am I up against?" Syaoran asked.

It was Micheal Randelle who answered the question. "A report from the Government officials came in about four missing nerve gas canisters, not just that but also human trafficking and illegal weapon trafficking. That's not it, all nerve gas canister are held under top security, more complex than ours-by at 75 in statistics. Whoever managed to get through the security is a big problem, they would be able to get nuclear weapons and substances, hacking into our systems and even from all over the world-crucial ones.

Nano technology is under way of being made, if they get their hands on the plans or even the real thing, imagine what could happen? There's more,"

Samantha Hannock-Smith took it from there. "While our men were working away in the forensic lab, on Sakura's body they found a hand print..." Samtha paused when she saw Syaoran tense up. "We compared that handprint with a one that we found four metres away from the nerve gas canister. We matched them up and the result were in. They are the same. We traced up any background detail on the DNA samples and it came up with this." Samantha handed Syaoran a picture of man dressed in black.

"His name is Christopher Jacklynn, born is France, November 1986."

Eriol spoke up, "But were not convinced that, he's the mastermind behind this. He's merely a stepping stone, someone bigger and influential is behind this."

"What are the affects of nerve gas?" Syaoran asked. Without answering the question, Lewis pressed a button on a tiny remote, at the front of the room a projector screen descended down.

"This is a live footage of nerve gas. Taken in the Texan gas chamber."

"This is one of the most deadliest nerve gases out their, the canisters are mixed with another lethal substance. If it hadn't been mixed with anything else it would have just killed the victim with thirty seconds. It passes through the skin and into the bloodstream, causing brain damage."

The video showed a man, in the chair, writhing and thrashing. His mouth began to foam.

"Because it's matter of state is gas, gas tend to take up space. You become suffocated." Micheal said

"The man becomes mentally unstable, after that, he just dies. It's like your insides are being disintegrated." The video clip stopped their. "less than 5 ml (or cm squared) can do that to one person, imagine a whole canister-that is half the size of you, being exposed in public places, such as the mall or even places with a lot of air? That would be a catastrophe, thousand of Innocent civilians would die of that foul gas."

"Correct me if I'm wrong sir, but aren't the canister protected by code? You can only open it with that individual code." Syaoran asked.

"Yes Syaoran, that is absolutely correct. But these are mastermind criminal were dealing with, the managed to steal these gases. It's only a matter of time until the crack the codes. We are working on tracking down those nerve gases before anyone gets hurt. This mission is the biggest one ever. This is going to be a difficult one, that's why I've got some...outside help. As you notice Eriol Hiiragazawa and Tomoyo Daijouji, they will be residing in London and updating you from their. In three days time you will be travelling aboard to Europe, France. There you will carry out the first task of your mission.

We've recieved a weak signal of the canisters. Here's all the detail inside this file. Good luck on this mission. Eriol, Tomoyo please meet me in the de-briefing room, along with syaoran in two hours. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the room.

Syaoran, headed straight to his office. Sitting down on his plush leather chair, Syaoran instantly started up his sleek, glossy balck laptop that the SDL equipped him with. Typing in today's password, Syaoran was starting to run a background check on this Jacklynn guy, when he noticed he had one unread email.

Clicking open his inbox, Syaoran saw the mail hid the detiail of the sender. Syaoran said critically at the screen, before opening it. The e-mail read:

_I know who you are and what you do. Your fiancee is still alive and well. Do not tell anyone, say nothing. _

_An e-mail will be sent same time tomorrow. If you wish to see her every agin you'd do well to keep your mouth shut. Do not breathe a word!_

_You're being watched..._

Syaoran stared at the email, a little stunned. Sakura couldn't possible be alive. She was murdered three years ago. No matter how much he wanted to beilive she was still alive, there was no possible way...

**_France, Paris, 11:45 AM_**

A young women sauntered into the officem her hips swaying slightly.

"Christophe, que faites vous ici ? (Christopher, what are you doing here?) ." The woman, in french. she sat on the edge of his desk. Her well defined body was even more enhanced by the black pencil skirt that hugged each of her feminine curves. A crisp shirt was tucked in with two buttons undone, exposing her tanned flesh.

Her hair was luscious thick, blonde hair went past her shoulders by two inches curling a light. Her eyes were a clear, rich blue. Her lips were perfect and plump, coloured in sheer pink lipstick and a thin layer of lip gloss. Her fair eyebrows were plucked into powerful arches and her eye lashes were long a curled to an extreme volume. This woman, was the very thing men carved for, desired for. She was a complete goddess.

"To zee you, mon cherie." The man named Christopher, whispered into her ear.

"You know Miguel is not gonna be happy about this," The woman warned.

"Donc que? (So what?)." The man said, smugly.

"Arrêter cela! Nous avons le travail pour faire! (Stop that! We have work to do!)." The woman, rolled her eyes. Opening a filing cabinet, the woman pulled out a black folder and slapped it on the table.

--C h a p t e r E n d--

**How was that? Sorry if you can't understand the french, since I mainly speak informal french at home and all (slang) I tried to make it as formal as I possible could. There will also be some spanish, but I'm not to keen on spanish, even though I mother is half Chilian, I still have difficulty with it. So for those spanish people out there, help me out. I feel embarrassed not being able to speak a native language of mine. I tried to make it as long as I could without adding to much info.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


End file.
